Memories
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: Astro,Zoran, and Cobalt are finaly trying to get life back to normal. But with a mysterious girl change that?And will the stange virus she contracts change them all forever? .My first story!CHAPTER FIVE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high over Metro City. Brown eyes opened slowly against the light rays."Mmmm..""BIG BROTHER!!!" Astro's eyes shot open. He rolled off his bed and onto the floor with a thump. Zoran ran into the room. "Astro, get up! You and Cobalt are taking me to the park today." Astro sighed. For such a little sister she could be a mega-pain."Zoran! It's Saturday. Why can't I sleep in?" Zoran smiled like she always did when she got her way. "'Cause Dr.O'Shay said I could ask you if you would take me." Astro untangled himself from his sheets and stood up."But you're not asking, you're just asuming you'll get your way." Zoran continued smiling. Astro had a feeling that he wouldn't be winning the argument. He sighed. "Fine." Zoran's face showed that she had not be expecting him to give in so easily. "Oh,...Okay." She turned and ran down stairs. Astro made his bed and put on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked to the side of the room that was his brother's. The bed was made, which was unusual for cobalt, and empty. " Where's Cobalt?" "Here I am." came a voice from behind him. He turned to see a tired looking Cobalt. He had pink ribbons tied around the spikes in his hair and a pink tu-tu around his waist. Astro pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "W-what happened to you?" Cobalt sighed as he pulled the ribbons and tu-tu off. "Zoran got to me." He threw on some jeans and a shirt and the two brothers headed downstairs.A pink and white blur almost knocked Astro off his feet. Nora ran around the room after Zoran. "Oh my poor circuts!" Astro jumped at Zoran and tried to pin her down. "Cobalt! Help!" After a short struggle the two got Zoran to sit still." No fair! You two are stronger than me!" Astro let her up." Let's just go to the park." Nora bustled them to the door like a worried mother."Be carefull! Don't talk to strangers! Be polite!" "Bye Nora!" The siblings echoed in unison. Astro wrapped his arm around Zoran and took off with Cobalt right behind him._'Nora didn't say we couldn't fly'_ As they got to the park, Astro landed and released Zoran. " I wish I could fly like you and Cobalt!" Astro rolled his eyes. She always wanted something he or Cobalt had. Dr.O'Shay had been busy and working late at the Ministry. He wouldn't say what he was busy with, but told Astro that if it was successful, life would be easier for blocked the sounds of Zoran and Cobalt's yelling. Zoran didn't notice her brohter's lack of reality until she tried to get him to eye were staring but not really looking at had a far-off thinking look on his face."Big Brohter?Hello?" Cobalt waved a hand in front of Astro's face. "Anybody home?" Astro blinked and his far-off look disapeared. "Huh? What is it?"Zoran huffed. "You totaly spaced-out. You weren't paying any attention to me." Cobalt seemed more concerned about his brother."Are you alright?" Astro smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." Zoran looked at him. "About what?" Astro gave her a look." Oh, you know, what a nice day it is, the color of the plants, why i got stuck with you as a sister." Cobalt chuckeld as Zoran puffed her cheeks. Astro laughed. "Astro! Zoran! Cobalt!" The three looked over to where the voice had called from and saw Dr.O'Shay standing by his car. "Dr.O'Shay!" The siblings chorused. They ran toward him and gave him a hug. Astro was the first to speak."What are you doing here? I though you had to work today."Dr.O'shay laughed. " I got out early . I thought it would be nice if we all spent some time together. Since I've been working so much, I haven't seen you all much." The siblings faces brightened. Dr.O'Shay wasn't realy their real 'father', but he was the clostest thing they had....at the time. The smiled on the doctor's face turned into a slight frown." But there is something I need to do, but I don't know if it's a good idea to bring you along." Cobalt looked confused."What's that?" " I need to talk to ." Astro stiffened. All three of them knew Tenma, but Astro was closer to him than his siblings. Even though he had forgiven Tenma, some memories came up when he didn't want them. Astro hated it. He wanted to get closer to Tenma. To have the father and son relationship they were meant to. But every time he tried, a memory would prevent him from getting any closer. "Astro?" The doctor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " Huh? Oh, sorry Dr.O'Shay. I'm fine with going, you guys?" Cobalt and Zoran nodded. Dr.O'shay piled them into his car and they headed off to the house where Tenma lived.


	2. Chapter1 revised

**I hope that this story gets somewhere. I mixed the 1963 version and 2004 version. They are my two favorites and I don't think Cobalt gets enough knows what Astro and cobalt wear ender their black and green underwear-looking-thing.**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!-I OWN NOTHING!!! *SOB!!!***

**-----------------------------------  
**

The sun rose high over Metro City. Brown eyes opened slowly against the light rays. "Mmmm.." "BIG BROTHER!!!" Astro's eyes shot open. He rolled off his bed and onto the floor with a thump. Zoran ran into the room. "Astro, get up! You and Cobalt are taking me to the park today." Astro sighed.

For such a little sister she could be a mega-pain. "Zoran! It's Saturday. Why can't I sleep in?" Zoran smiled like she always did when she got her way. "'Cause Dr.O'Shay said I could ask you if you would take me." Astro untangled himself from his sheets and stood up.

"But you're not asking, you're just asuming you'll get your way." Zoran continued smiling. Astro had a feeling that he wouldn't be winning the argument. He sighed. "Fine." Zoran's face showed that she had not be expecting him to give in so easily. "Oh,...Okay." She turned and ran down stairs.

Astro made his bed and put on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked to the side of the room that was his brother's. The bed was made, which was unusual for Cobalt, and empty. " Where's Cobalt?" "Here I am." came a voice from behind him. He turned to see a tired looking Cobalt.

He had pink ribbons tied around the spikes in his hair and a pink tu-tu around his waist. Astro pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "W-what happened to you?" Cobalt sighed as he pulled the ribbons and tu-tu off. "Zoran got to me."

He threw on some jeans and a shirt and the two brothers headed downstairs. A pink and white blur almost knocked Astro off his feet. Nora ran around the room after Zoran. "Oh my poor circuts!" Astro jumped at Zoran and tried to pin her down. "Cobalt! Help!" After a short struggle the two got Zoran to sit still." No fair! You two are stronger than me!" Astro let her up. " Let's just go to the park." Nora bustled them to the door like a worried mother.

"Be carefull! Don't talk to strangers! Be polite!" "Bye Nora!" The siblings echoed in unison. Astro wrapped his arm around Zoran and took off with Cobalt right behind him._'Nora didn't say we couldn't fly'_ As they got to the park, Astro landed and released Zoran. " I wish I could fly like you and Cobalt!" Astro rolled his eyes. She always wanted something he or Cobalt had. Dr.O'Shay had been busy and working late at the Ministry. He wouldn't say what he was busy with, but told Astro that if it was successful, life would be easier for him.

Astro blocked the sounds of Zoran and Cobalt's yelling. Zoran didn't notice her brohter's lack of reality until she tried to get him to eye were staring but not really looking at had a far-off thinking look on his face."Big Brohter?Hello?" Cobalt waved a hand in front of Astro's face. "Anybody home?" Astro blinked and his far-off look disapeared. "Huh? What is it?"Zoran huffed. "You totaly spaced-out. You weren't paying any attention to me."

Cobalt seemed more concerned about his brother."Are you alright?" Astro smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." Zoran looked at him. "About what?" Astro gave her a look." Oh, you know, what a nice day it is, the color of the plants, why i got stuck with you as a sister." Cobalt chuckled as Zoran puffed her cheeks. Astro laughed. "Astro! Zoran! Cobalt!" The three looked over to where the voice had called from and saw Dr.O'Shay standing by his car. "Dr.O'Shay!" The siblings chorused. They ran toward him and gave him a hug. Astro was the first to speak."What are you doing here? I though you had to work today." Dr.O'shay laughed.

" I got out early . I thought it would be nice if we all spent some time together. Since I've been working so much, I haven't seen you all much." The siblings faces brightened. Dr.O'Shay wasn't realy their real 'father', but he was the clostest thing they had....at the time. The smiled on the doctor's face turned into a slight frown." But there is something I need to do, but I don't know if it's a good idea to bring you along." Cobalt looked confused."What's that?"

" I need to talk to ." Astro stiffened. All three of them knew Tenma, but Astro was closer to him than his siblings. Even though he had forgiven Tenma, sometimes memories came up when he didn't want them. Astro hated it. He wanted to get closer to Tenma. To have the father and son relationship they were meant to. But every time he tried, a memory would prevent him from getting any closer. "Astro?" The doctor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

" Huh? Oh, sorry Dr.O'Shay. I'm fine with going, you guys?" Cobalt and Zoran nodded. Dr.O'shay piled them into his car and they headed off to the house where Tenma lived.

* * *

**Please review!!!!**

**I give you cookie if you do!!**


	3. Chapter3:What are they whipering about?

**Chapter 2!!!!!! Never thought I'd get this far. Well nothing much happens in this chapter except for some Tenma huggin!!!* sigh* workin on the 3rd chapter now. Sorry if some words are missing, these things don't up load well. On to the chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER!- I OWN NOTHING!!!! WHY!!!!???* runs off sobing***

* * *

Astro looked up at the house of . It was the same house he had been brought to when he was created and many other occations. But the house had a more inviting aura now. There were flowers in the beds and beautiful green grass. Astro mentaly put up a defence against any bad memory that decided to come up.

_I'm ready this time.'_

Dr.O'Shay walked ahead of the three siblings to the door where he rang the bell. Cobalt and Zoran looked at their brother. His eyes had a determined look to them and he had a slight smile on his face. A robot similar to Nora answered the door." Hello. I will inform the Doctor of your arival." The robot wizzed off, obviously to find Tenma. Said doctor soon apeared in the doorway."Oh, Dr.O'shay. What a nice come in." "Thank you Tenma. Come on children." Tenma smiled as they walked into the house. "Hello Astro, Zoran, Cobalt. It's nice to see you." "Hello ." The siblings chorused as the reached their arms out to hug him. Hey, he was their "father".

Tenma released them and turned to O'Shay. " Is there something you need Dr.O'Shay? Or is this mearly a fun visit." Dr.O'Shay's face got serious."Yes, as a matter of fact there is something I need to disscus with you. Is there someplace we can talk privately?" Tenma nodded. " We can go to my lab. Follow me." O'Shay looked at the three children." We'll be right back. Behave yourselves." Zoran rolled her eyes as soon as they were out of the room. "How are we going to get in trouble here?" Cobalt and Astro shared a look. Zoran could get into trouble in an empty room. Astro looked around the room. There were many photos on the walls and fireplace mantle.

Many of them were pictures from when the siblings spent two weeks there in the summer. Astro smiled as he looked at them. There was one of the three kids playing catch, one of Zoran dancing around the front yard, another of Cobalt with his face covered in ice cream, and another of Astro with his face buried in a book. The last on on the wall was of all three siblings and Tenma smiling happily at the camera. Astro remembered the day well. It was the day before they would go back home. Tenma had wanted a photo of the four of them together. Astro checked his mental sheild and was suprised that nothing had come angainst it. Even though the lab was underground and supposedly sound-proof, Astro could still hear the two adults' mumbles. "What are they whispering about?" His two siblings had been playing holographic chess until he spoke.

Zoran looked up at him. "What is who whispering about big brother?" Astro looked at her, startled. " Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." She apparently took that as a resonable answer and went back to playing. Astro walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out one of his old favorites. He curled up on the couch and quietly dove into the book.

After about an hour, the two doctors returned to the room." Alright children, are you ready to go?" Astro looked up from his book."Huh? Oh, sure Doctor." Dr. Tenma gave the siblings a final hug."Goodbye Dr. Tenma." They chorused. Astro buckled himself in the car. He noticed Dr. O'Shay had a happy look on his face." Did you find out what you needed Doctor?" " Yes. Now I can be done with my work faster."

When they got home, Nora bustled the three upstairs."Brush your teeth! Change your clothes! Put your homework away!" Astro rolled his eyes."Jeeze Nora, don't blow a gasket." He climbed into his bed and called to his brother. "'Night Cobalt." "'Night Astro" Came the sleepy reply. Astro stared at the ceiling. _'Why can't I stop thinking about that project?'_ He soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Hurray!!! I'm finished with another chapter. This one took longer to type up because of a whole lot of distractions. I write my stories on paper before typing them. But lately I've been having MAJOR writers block. Please review!!! I need to know if there's anything i need to improve on. I've just kind of noticed that I tend to jump around alot....But these are the things I need to know!!!**

**SEE YA SOON!!!!!**


	4. Homecoming

**WOOOHOOOO!!!!!! CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!! I just drank a Monster!!!!* Runs around like a deranged idiot*.....Ok.....I'm good.....**

**Well this is the chapter were things get complicated. I had a VERY hard time writing this. It's so hard to keep the characters...in character. Again I'm sorry if some words don't show comment to me if you don't understand something.**

**ALRIGHT!! ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**Astro:Wait! What about the disclaimer?**

**Me:Oh yeah....you just love to crush my dreams don't you?**

**Astro:*dejectedly* just trying to be fair.**

**Me:.....AWW YOU'RE TOO CUTE TO BE MAD AT!!!*Strangles him in a hug***

**Astro:HELP!...CAN'T...BREATHE!!!!**

**Me: I don't own Astro Boy or anything else except my OC.....why cruel fate?WHY??!?!**

* * *

"Ah, Sunday." Astro lounged on the couch. He flipped trough the channels on the TV. His eyes drooped boredly. Cobalt came into the room and sat down on the couch next to Astro. He reached over and took the remote. Astro sat up quickly."Hey!" "There's something I want to watch." Astro tried to take the remote back."Well I was using it!" The two fought back and fortheventualy rolling onto the floor. Neither of the two noticed Dr.O'Shay come in the door. The doctor sweatdropped at the two rolling around the floor."Boys! What on earth are you doing?" The brothers froze where they were. "He started it!" They chorused.

Dr.O'Shay sighed. "Is that any way to act in front of our guest?" The two boys untangled themselves and stood up."Guest?" Dr.O'Shay stepped aside to reveal a young girl. She had long straight black hair, a green shirt with a black stripe down the side, and a black skirt with a green waist-belt. The only thing that stood out was her boots. They were red and shiny like Astro and Cobalt's. She didn't speak but looked at the ground."This is Kiori. She has Kokoro, just like you. Introduce yourselves." Astro smiled at her." Hi. I'm Astro and this is my brohter,Cobalt. He's a klutz." Cobalt's face went red. "I am not! I'm just..off balance." Astro rolled his eyes and whispered to Kiori, "Klutz" Kiori giggled. The sound was like bells.

Dr.O'Shay looked around. "Hey, where's Zoran?" Astro looked at him." She went to the store with Nora. They should be back soon." "Good. She could use a playmate like Kiori. I would love to stay and help Kiori get comfortable, but Yuko has been bugging me to finish some paperwork. So i leave the task to you Astro." Astro nodded. Dr.O'Shay gave Kiori a reasuring look, then left.

Cobalt piped up from behind Astro. "Does this mean I get the remote." Astro sweatdropped at his brother.

Kiori stood, feeling out of place. Astr tried his best to try and make her feel more comfortable. " I'll show you to your room. You'll share it with our sister Zoran. Come on." Kiori nervously followed him up the stairs. Astro opened the door to Zoran's had always been another bed in the room on which Zoran had kept her stuffed animals. Astro sighed as he moved them onto Zoran's bed. " Sorry. My sister's kind of obssesive." Kiori smiled kindly not feeling too out of place anymore. Astro pulled an extra set of bedding out from under the bed. Kiori walked over to help him make the bed." Thanks" She nodded.

After the bed was made, Kiori sat down on it and began to feel out of place again. Astro thought of something. " It must feel strange to be thrown into our family." Kiori nodded. Astro jumped up to the window. "I know a good way to get your spirits up." He pushed the window open and hopped onto the sill. He turned and gustured for he to come up. "Come on." Kiori looked at him with a frightened expression. He smiled reasuringly at her."Don't worry, just hold on to me tightly." She hesitated then grabbed him around the middle and hung on for dear life. Astro jumped and his rockets instantly powered up.

Kiori gasped slightly and klung to him even tighter as he flew across the sky. Astro scanned the park for his friends. He spotted them and headed down. As he came closer to the ground, Kiori losened her grip. But just bearly. She never fully released him until she felt her feet fully touch the ground. Alejo was the first to notice the two land." Hey Astro!" Kennedy and Abercrombie stopped bikering over whatever they were fighting over and ran over to the rest of them.

"Hey Astro! Who's the girl?" Kiori looked at the ground. Astro smiled at her."This is Kiori. She's a robot with Kokoro, like me. I'm helping her get comfortable. I know that when I made friends with you guys, I was more comfortable around here."

Alejo was busy looking Kiori over. "Wow! You look just like Astro, only...girlish. Do YOU take voice comands?" Kiori smile slightly and shook her head. Kennedy turned to Astro."We were just about to go Sky Riding. Mabey we can take Kiori along." Astro brightened."Yeah! Good idea!" He turned to Kiori. "Hey Kiori, do you want to go Sky Riding?" Kiori gave him a questioning look. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward a huge red Sky Bike. "All you have to do is pedal and you fly across the sky. It's fun!" Kiori looked at the bike then at his face. She nodded and let him help her up onto one of the seats. Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie hopped up on other seats while Astro took the back. " Everyone....Pedal!" Astro and Kiori pedaled at an amazing speed that left the other three struggling to keep up. The bike lifted itself and soon the were off. Astro kept a sharp eye on Kiori. Her face lit up as she watched Metro City pass below them.

The sun was setting by the time they said goodbye to Abercrombie, Kennedy, and Alejo. Kiori was still smiling an the way home. Astro looked down at her as he flew them home. "Did you have fun Kiori?" Kiori looked up and smiled even wider.

Astro landed on the window sill of Kiori and Zoran's room. Zoran was already in bed and fast asleep. Astro made sure the window wa closed befor turning to leave for his room. "Thank you Astro. Thank you fro everything." Kiori's soft voice caught Astro by suprise. He smiled warmly at her. "No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Astro."

Astro walked back to his room to find Cobalt passed out, half-way off his bed. He couldn't help but chuckle. He crawled into his own bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**WHOO! That took a while. This chapter is more discriptive than my others.**

**We finaly meet Kiori. And already her and Astro are bonding....what kind of bonding I'll let you decide...but in the end the choice is mine.**

**Again I say...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Cafeteria Hysteria

**OK. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. I had fun writing this one! By the way, Tim Galligan is that kid who was throwing oranges at Astro in that episode where he fought Atlas. I didn't know his real name so I made one up for him. Hope you like it. I also made up the name of the principle.**

**Me: Ok who's going to say the disclaimer this time, 'cause I'm tired of saying it.**

**Characters: O.O....**

**Me: Ok then I'll choose...hmmm.....how about...Cobalt!**

**Cobalt:M-me?**

**Me:Yeah!**

**Cobalt:O-ok. Rose-chan doesn't own Astro Boy or anything associated with it.**

**Me: But a girl can dream**

* * *

The next morning was hecktic. Mostly because of Zoran's freak-out. She ha woken up to find a stranger in her room. She ran into her brothers' room and jumped on Astro's bed. She landed on his stomach making him yelp in pain. Zoran yelled that there was a strange person in her room. Kiori peaked her head around the doorframe with a worried look on her face. She asked if she had done something wrong. Astro quickly explained everything to Zoran. Zoran then proceded to run around the house yelling that she finaly had a sister.

At the moment all four of them sat at the kitchen table waiting for the schoolbus. Kiori was still confused." Why do we go to school again?" Cobalt looked up from the science book he was studying."So we can learn about human behavior and get used to them." Kiori took it as the best answer she was going to get. A lound honk outside signaled that the bus was there. Nora hurried them out if the house. Astro saved a seat for for Kiori. The bus ride was short and quiet.

Cobalt and Zoran went down different hallways than Astro and Kiori. Ms. Mioki lifted her eyes from the papers on her desk when the two came into the room. She took notice of Kiori quickly. " Oh, Hello. You nust be a new student." Kiori looked at the ground as she nodded. She still didn't like talking to people other than Astro, Cobalt, Zoran, and Dr.O'Shay. Astro gave her a sympethetic look. "This is Kiori Ms. Mioki. She's like me. But she's still a little shy." Ms. Mioki smiled at Kiori. She got up from her desk and walked over to Kiori. Kiori looked up."It must be scary being the new kid. I just want to let you know that you can ask me anything. I'm here to help." Truth rang in her voice and words. Kiori smiled and nodded."Okay."

Soon there were more students pouring into the classroom. called he class to attention."Alright class, Today we have a new student. This is Kiori. She's a robot with feelings and emotions. I want you to help her feel welcome." A few studnets whispered to themselves. Astro sighed as the lesson began. Kiori paid close attention to the lesson. It was on the invention of the first computers.

After the lesson was over the class headed to the cafeteria. Astro and Kiori found a table near the back of the cafeteria andwere soon jioned by Zoran and Cobalt. The four chatted about how their days were so far. "I like school." Kiori said." It's fun to learn about computers." Astro smiled."I'm glad you're getting along here." "Great! Another robot!" Astro turned around to face Tim Galligan. Tim was the school bully. He hated robots, and Astro especialy. Astro sighed. "What do you want Tim?" Tim glared at him. " When will you robots learn that your place is serving humans?" Kiori dropped her head and looked at the table. Astro didn't notice. Tim continued." My dad was furious when that law passed that gave robots rights. I bet you did some weird robot mind control on them." He jabbed Astro in the chest. "Didn't you? Huh? Adimit it!"

"Leave him alone."

Tim looked over at Kiori. "What did you say?" Kiori lifted her head and turned to glare at him. " I said leave him alone!" Tim scowled at her. "Oh look, the robot's got a girlfriend." Kioir stood up. " At least Astro has a brain and not an empty space!" Tim got even angrier at her. "Why you!" He pulled his arm back to puch her. As he swung his arm, Kiori's hand flashed out and caught his hand. Tim stared in shock."Wha-" Kiori pushed his hand forcefully sending him stumbling back into the the table behind him a little harder than necisary. Tim grunted in pain and looked fearfully at Kiori. She stood above him, glaring. By this time, all eyes in the cafeteria were on them. Kiori glowered at Tim. "Don't mess with my family." She turned from him and sat back down at her table.

Astro stared at her. "Kiori..." Kiori didn't look at him. "I couldn't let him talk to you like that. It wasn't right." Tim scrambled up and ran otu of the cafeteria."You'll be sorry for this robot!"

Zoran stared after him."Wow. I wish I could stand up to him like that." Cobalt looked at her."Why don't you?" Zoran looked down. "'Cause he scares me."

When Astro and Kiori got back to class, everyone stared at them. Soon the Vice Principle came into the room. "Astro, Kiori, the Principle would like to see you in his office." The two got up and followed her to the Principle's office. When she opened the door, Astro saw that Dr.O'Shay had been called there as well. He looked dissapointed. The principle looked up when the two students enetered the room. "Hello children, Please have a seat." They sat in two chairs left for them." Now, you're here because of the incident at luch. I've heard one side of the story, but I'd like to hear your's." Astro spoke first defending Kiori."Tim came up to our table at lunch and started insulting me. Kiori got mad and yelled at him. He tried to punch her, but she cuaght his hand and pushed him back. He stumbled and fell into the table." Kiori spoke up after he finished."I didn't mean to push him so hard. I just wanted him to back off. It wasn't right for him to talk to Astro like he did." nodded. Dr.O'shay looked at Kiori sympitheticaly. " She didn't know any better. She's still getting used to her strength." nodded again. "Alright. Since this is you first offence, I'll let you off with a warning." Kiori nodded respectfully. Dr,O'shay asked if he could take the two home for the reast of the day."Of course. I'll have someone tell their siblings not to wait for them."

Astro tossed his backpack on his bed when he got home. At least he didn't have homework. He sat at the window watching the birds fly by. Suddenly he heard softy crying. I t was coming from Kiori's room. Astro crept down the hall and quietly opened the door. Kiori sat on her bed withe her legs drwan up and her face buried in her arms. Astro felt a pang of sadness in his heart. "Kiori?" Kiori looked up and quickly dried her tears. "Oh, Hi Astro." Astro walked over and sat on the bed next to her." What's wrong?" Kiori shook her head. "Dr.O'shay is dissapointed in me. I messed up." Astro put his arm around her shoulder. "No you didn't" Kiori put her face back in her arms. "But you don't mess up." Astro smiled at her. " Sure I do. In fact when I was first reactivated, I messed up alot. The Doctor used to be dissapointed in me all the time." Kiori looked up him. "Realy?" Astro nodded."Even I'm not perfect. No one is. You just have to keep trying and learn from your mistakes." Kiori smiled at himand gave him a hug. "Thanks Astro. I'm glad I came here." Astro smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Ok. That took longer than I had hoped. Oh well. Now to think of a way to get to more important parts...CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. ATTENTION AN

**ATTENTION!**

I want to apologize to anyone who is awaiting the next chapter in this series.(Which I doubt anyone is)

I keep forgetting to type everything up. It seems I'm writting it faster than I can type it up.

My computer is also having problems with almost everything. It gets very frustrating.

I promise to try and upload another chapter as soon as I can!

Flame me all you want. It won't get another chapter up any sooner.

PLEASE acept my heart-filled apology!


	7. AN2

WHOOP WHOOP SWAAAG!

Alright, I know there are a few people anxiously awaiting the next chapter.

I give yet ANOTHER heartfelt apology that this is sadly not the new chapter.

I have had a severe case of writers block on this one and decided it would be best to put it away for a while and come back later.

I did this and when I read over what I had written for the next few chapters it seemed really rushed and had so many errors it made me gag.

I"m going to be re-writing them and changing things up a bit.

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!

To give you something to do while you wait, I need some help.

I keep going back and forth between the idea of Kiori hooking up with Astro. I want them to be close, but i'm not completely sure if I want them THAT close.

IT'S UP TO YOU!

Tell me what YOU think!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. True Colors

**WAAAAAAH! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I'm such a procrastinator(forgive my dyslexia). I've done nothing over the past few months. NOTHING! I've bearly glanced at this story. My bestiest friend, and wonderful beta, FINALLY got me to drop what I was doing and finish this chapter. The end is kinda rushed but please forgive me! Iv'e been so stressed with high school and my band stuff . Well enough of my chatter on to the Fic!**

**Astro-Rose-chan...?**

**Me-Yes Astro-kun?**

**Astro- the disclaimer...**

**Me- oh yeah...*sigh* I don't own Astro boy or any thing it's related to. But I do own my OC and the story plot.**

**Astro- Must I keep reminding you?**

**Me- Don't push it. Your cuteness will only get you so far...**

After about a week, Kiori began to show her true personality. She would help out were ever she was needed and always found a way to make someone laugh. Astro had been working with Kiori to help her control her strength and powers. During on of thier sessions, Kiori had fallen off of the roof of the house. Astro was about to catch her, when suddenly the rockets in her legs powered up and scared the eva-livin' out of him. Of course, she freaked out. But it was a good kind of freak out. She flew shakily around the city with her brother close beside her.

It was currently Saturday, and Dr.O'Shay had asked them to pick up some things from the store. The two were currently trying to find a shopping cart. After finding one Astro pulled out a list of things they needed."Okay. First we need tomatoes." Kiori walked alongside the cart."Why do we need them again?" Astro shrugged."I don't know, but they're on the list." Kiori rolled her eyes playfully."Oh yes, if it's on the list we must get it! Haha! Whatever makes 'em happy." Astro let his thoughts wonder as they shopped. Spring Break was only two weeks away. _'I wonder if we'll spend it with ?' _

This though gave way to another."Hey Kiori," Kiori looked up from the can she was looking at."Yes?" "Have you ever heard of ." Kiori looked away,thoughtful." You, know, this might sound weird, but I've never heard of him before and yet, in the very deepest recesses of my data base, he sounds familiar." Astro nodded. He had figured as much."He is my creator. And I have a feeling he's your's too." Kiori through a box into the cart. "Why's that?" Astro got a deep in thought look."Well. you and I seem to be built the same way, and only knows how I fully work."

They had made their way to the check out. When Astro said 's name, the robot and the register flinched back. Astro gave him an apoligetic look."Sorry." Kiori questioned him when they got outside."Why did that robot act afraid when you said 's name?" Astro sighed."Well, dad did some pretty bad things not to long ago. Some robots still haven't forgiven him for them." Astro looked at the ground with a sad look in his eyes. Kiori got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach."He shut you down didn't he?" Astro looked up at her ,suprised, then nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't his fault. He had just lost his son and was...unstable. I forgave him and now we go to stay with him sometimes. He's not a bad person. He just needed time to grieve his son." Kiori nodded understandingly, but still felt conflicted. _'If he did make me, why did he shut me down? Maybe there's something wrong with me.'_

When they got home, Nora took their bags to put away. Dr.O'Shay sat and the couch watching, amused, as Zoran tried to teach Cobalt a tounge twister."For the last time, it's 'picked a PECK' not 'speck'!" Cobalt shrugged. "Why does he need the peppers anyway?"

Kiori walked over and sat next to the doctor. "Dr.O'Shay? I have a question." Dr.O'Shay looked at her." Of, course Kiori. What is it?" "Was I created by ?" Dr.O'Shay had a surprised look, then a nervous one. "Uh, well, I think I left something in the kitchen." He started to get up, but Kiori grabbed his arm. She looked at him with pleading eyes."Please Doctor?" Dr.O'Shay sighed and sat back down. He couldn't resist the puppydog-eyes. That was usualy how Zoran always got her way. Astro wondered how girls could be so persuasive.

"Well, alright." Dr.O'Shay wondered were to begin."Yes, you were created by Tenma. I was talking to him the other day about it. You were made around the same time as Astro, as a sister for him. Everything went well, until there was a misshap. couldn't remember what went he could remember was that he had to shut you down. He regets it, and was happy that I found you and reactivated you. He was hoping that I bring you all to him for spring break. If that's okay with you?" The last question was directed at all four of them. "Sure.",they courused.

Kiori thanked the doctor and made a quick retreat to her room. The other three watched her as she made her way upstairs, with worried expressions. O'Shay looked at Astro."Maybe you should go talk to her. I would myself, but you're more familiar with this type of...situation." Astro nodded and headed up the stairs.

Kiori's door was open and Astro walked in. Kiori was sitting on the window sill with her legs pulled up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She stared out the open window as the wind blew her hair lightly. She didn't move as Astro climbed up and sat next to her. After a few minutes, she spoke. "Did you feel like this?"

Astro looked at her with a confused expression."Like what?" She didn't turn. "Like..there's something wrong with there was a reason you don't know about that lead to Tenma shutting you down." Astro immediatly understood her. "Well...Yeah, but it went away. I found out things about my past that I needed...and some that I'd rather forget."

It was silent again for a few seconds.

"What do you consider me, Astro?"

Astro looked at Kiori in confusion. "What do you mean?" Kiori shrugged and turned slightly to look at him. "Wel, I figured that if I wanted to be an offical member of this family, I need to know where I stand." Astro looked thoughtful for a second. He'd never thought of it before. "Well,...you're more than a friend...So, I would consider you my sister. In more ways than one." Kiori smiled. "Thanks Astro." Astro chuckled. "Any time, sis."

After they talked for a while and watched the sun go down, Astro got up and went back downstairs. Kiori turned back to look out the window. She was so abosorbed in her thoughts it took her a while to notice the sound of aproching rockets. She stood up and peared into the darkness. "Astro?" A deeper male voice startled her. "No, but you're not far off." Kiori's eyes widened as Atlas came into view. She screamed.

**Lol, What is an update? Again, I appologize profusely(lolwutisspelling). I hope this will hold you over until I can find the rest of this story and...looking over this again makes me want to burn it, so a re-writing is in order. Now, i'm going to go hide while you sharpen you're knives and pitchforks, LATERZ!**

***runs***


End file.
